Un Halloween poco común
by rocioam7
Summary: One-Shot. FNAF. Era la noche de Halloween y todos los OCs lo esperaban con ansias... pero de repente el jefe les solicita trabajar durante esta noche en especial... ¿Qué pasaría si los animatrónicos salieran de la pizzeria para "Pedir dulces" en las casas?... ¡Un caos total!


Fanfic basado en Five Nights at Freddy's.

Summary: One-Shot. FNAF. Era la noche de Halloween y todos los OCs lo esperaban con ansias... pero de repente el jefe les solicita trabajar durante esta noche en especial... ¿Qué pasaría si los animatrónicos salieran de la pizzeria para "Pedir dulces" en las casas?... ¡Un caos total!

Nota: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino a Scott Cawthon. Solamente mis OCs son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

 **NOTA:** Si bien es un One-Shot, es como la continuación de mi otro fanfic "Reglas de supervivencia para una típica pizzeria" ya que incluye varias cosas nombradas en esa historia. Pero no es necesario leer el otro fanfic para entender este. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Un Halloween poco común

Al fin había llegado el día tan esperado por Scarlett y sus amigos, esta noche iba a ser Halloween y por nada se lo iban a perder. Todos se preparaban para celebrar, habían preparado sus disfraces a pesar de ya no ser niños como para pedir dulces... pero eso era lo que menos importaba. ¡Ellos solo querían unirse al evento! ¡Disfrutar de esta noche más que cualquier otra en el año!.

Todo parecía transcurrir perfectamente, claro, hasta que Scarlett recibió un mensaje que le quitó la sonrisa que llevaba segundos antes...

Scarlett: ¡¿Trabajar?! ¡Pero si es Halloween! (Protestando por el celular)

Jefe: Lo siento... pero te necesito. Tengo que salir esta noche y no puedo dejar la pizzeria a solas, esta noche no. (Asustado)

Scarlett: ¿No hay otra salida? (Triste)

Jefe: No, lo lamento... ¡Pero prometo pagarte el triple por hacerlo! (Intentando animarla)

Scarlett: Ok... iré enseguida. (Colgando desilusionada)

Bianca: (Acercándose) ¿Pasa algo malo? (Preocupada)

Scarlett: Si, el jefe quiere que trabaje esta noche... yo no quería perder ni un segundo... y ahora ni podré participar. (Deprimida)

Bianca: Sabes... ¡Iré contigo! ¡Ya estoy muy grande de todos modos! (Con tono de broma)

Scarlett: G-gracias... pero.. ¿Estás segura?... ¿Y qué harás con tu disfraz?

Bianca: ¡Lo usaré por supuesto! Solo que en la pizzeria. (Feliz)

Scarlett llamó al resto de sus amigos con la intención de avisarles que no podría ir por causa del trabajo. Pero apenas ellos la escucharon, decidieron acompañarla sin importar qué.

Ya todos estaban en la entrada de la pizzeria, usando una gran variedad de disfraces muy curiosos...

Scarlett estaba vestida como el Doctor de la Plaga, no la versión original, sino la del SCP-049 versión femenina. Bianca llevaba puesto un vestido cosplay de Alice Madness Returns, el clásico, manchado con sangre y llevaba en su mano un cuchillo falso, manchado de rojo simulando lo obvio. Daniel se colocó algunos objetos metálicos y cables sueltos, simulando ser un robot... a los animatrónicos no les iba a gustar mucho... XD. Gabriela usaba unas orejas de gato con una cola falsa... una linda y tierna Neko... Mina se vistió con un traje a rayas blanco y negro pareciéndose a su animatrónico favorito... Puppet. Ember estaba multicolor, casi al punto de dar epilepsia a cualquiera que la viese, con unas alas falsas de color celeste en la espalda... ella se basó en Rainbow Dash. Aida y Octavio habían venido también... al parecer tenían mucho tiempo libre. Y ambos llevaban sus uniformes, pero al estilo zombie, con sangre y esas cosas... ¡Los Polis zombies! BOOOO... :3

Cuando el jefe los vio dio un salto de sorpresa, ya que solo esperaba a Scarlett. Después de una pequeña explicación, los dejó entrar a todos... Inmediatamente el jefe se despidió y salió apurado del lugar...

Cuando entraron a la pizzeria vieron a los animatrónicos, tanto los Toys, los Olds e incluso estaban SpringTrap y PlushTrap parados en una esquina.

Toy Freddy: ¡Lucen bien! (Asombrado) En especial... tu, mi querida Scarlett. (Atontado) :3

Scarlett: No sigas, Toy Pedobear... ¬¬

Mina: ¡Puppet! (Saltando sobre él) ¡Te extrañé mucho! (Abrazándolo)

The Puppet: ¿T-te disfrazaste de mi? (Sorprendido)

Mina: Sip, ¿Te gusta? :D

The Puppet: ¡Claro que si! (Feliz)

Chica: ¿Daniel? ¿Estás usando...? O_o

Daniel: ¡Soy un robot!

Chica: ¬¬

Toy Chica: No seas así, (Mira al chico) ¡Te ves genial! (Haciendo un signo de aprobación con su mano)

Daniel: Gracias. :)

Bonnie: ¿El resto en qué se basan? (Intrigado)

Ember: ¡Yo, como soy pegasister, me disfracé de Rainbow Dash! YAY.

Gabriela: Y-yo... una Neko Girl... (Un poco nerviosa)

Aida - Octavio: ¡Somos los Polis Zombies! :D

Bianca: Yo... en Alice, un vídeo-juego muy interesante. :3

Scarlett: ¡Y yo soy la Doctora Plaga! ¡Vengan para que los cure de la peste! (Sacando algunas jeringas con un líquido extraño verde Fluorescente) ¿Quién es el primero? (Simulando una sonrisa malvada)

Toy Freddy: ¡Yo, mi querida guardia! (Corriendo desesperado hacia ella)

Scarlett: Otra vez no... ¡Aléjate FredoBear! D:

Toy Freddy: Sabes que no pienso rendirme. (Insistente)

Scarlett: ¬¬

Toy Bonnie: Por cierto... ¿Qué los trae por aquí? ¿No deberían ir a su festividad humana? (Confuso)

Scarlett: El jefe me obligó a cumplir el horario de esta noche... y mis amigos no quisieron abandonarme.

The Mangle: ¿Se quedarán con nosotros toda la noche? :3

Todos asienten, algunos un poco tristes...

Daniel: Si, aunque la verdad, queríamos salir en esta noche... ):

Foxy: Arrr, ¿No pueden ir por lo menos un rato?

Gabriela: No... :I

SpringTrap: No se porque tantos problemas... cuando yo era humano, no era tan importante...

PlushTrap: Papi... ¿No podemos ir? (Con carita de perrito kawaii)

SpringTrap: Plushy, no insistas.

PlushTrap: ¡Por favor! D:

SpringTrap: ¡No podemos! ¡La gente se asustaría al ver animatrónicos sueltos en la calle!

The Puppet: (Pensado) Mmm... pero es Halloween... quizás no logren descubrirnos...

Mina: ¿A qué te refieres, Puppet? (Curiosa)

The Puppet: ¡Que podemos salir por esta noche! ¡Todo el mundo anda disfrazado! ¡Nadie nos descubrirá! (Gritando ansioso)

Scarlett: ¿Estás loco? ¡No todos son ciegos, nadie lo creerá! (Nerviosa)

Daniel: No te preocupes tanto... déjalos salir por un rato...

Ember: Nah, por mi está bien, (Cruzando los brazos)

PlushTrap: ¡Papi.. ¿Podemos ir?! (Saltando)

SpringTrap: Está bien... pero cálmate...

PlushTrap: ¡YAY! (Alegre)

Mina: ¿Quieres salir también? (Observando a su animatrónico preferido)

The Puppet: ¡Claro! ¡Será divertido!.

The Mangle: Foxy... ¿Vienes? :3

Foxy: ¡No me lo perdería, de seguro muchos niños se habrán disfrazado de piratas... o incluso de mi! (Imaginando orgulloso la escena)

Chica - Toy Chica: ¡A COMER DULCES!

BB: (Apareciendo junto con BGirl) ¿Qué nos perdimos?

Toy Freddy: ¡Vamos a salir de la pizzeria! :D

Daniel: ¡Que todos formen parejas para mantener todo bajo control y que nadie se pierda!

Al final, todos ya estaban bien organizados... humanos con animatrónicos.

Scarlett con Toy Freddy - SpringTrap - PlushTrap

Bianca y Gabriela con Chica - Toy Chica

Mina y Ember con Toy Bonnie- Freddy - The Puppet

Daniel con Foxy - The Mangle

Aida y Octavio con Bonnie - BB - BG

Pero antes de irse apareció de la nada Golden Freddy...

Golden Freddy: ¡¿ME IBAN A DEJAR FOREVER ALONE AQUÍ?! D:

Scarlett: Puedes venir también... pero no muerdas a nadie. ¬¬

Golden Freddy: Ok... :D

Scarlett: Ve con Daniel... (Señalando al grupo)

El chico tenía cara de... "¿Por qué a mi?" ):

Un poco más tarde, ya todos habían salido de la pizzeria... y la cerraron detrás de ellos... Los grupos se separaron esperando no tener ninguna clase de problema...

PRIMER GRUPO: Scarlett con Toy Freddy - SpringTrap - PlushTrap

Scarlett. Freddy, te estoy vigilando... ¬¬

Toy Freddy: Ohhh, me da gusto escuchar eso. :3

Scarlett: O_o

PlushTrap: ¡Papi, quiero ir a una casa! :)

SpringTrap: De acuerdo... ¿Te parece esa? (Señalando la más cercana)

Scarlett: Vamos... (Resignada)

La única humana al 100% del grupo llamó a la puerta... ya que SpringTrap era más o menos un 40-50% humano...

Una mujer mayor abrió la puerta...muy sorprendida.

Mujer: WOW, muy buenos disfraces. (Pausa) Tomen sus dulces... (Se los entrega para después cerrar la puerta)

Scarlett: Eso salió mejor de lo que me imaginaba...

Toy Freddy: Se la creyó, jeje.

PlushTrap: ¡Genial! ¡Quiero ir a más casas!

SpringTrap: Bien... ¬¬

Cuando llegaron a la segunda casa no tuvieron tanta suerte... ya que la persona que les abrió la puerta los logró identificar...

Hombre: ¡SON LOS ANIMATRÓNICOS DE LA PIZZERIA! (Gritó asustado cerrando la puerta)

Scarlett: Oh oh... O_o

Toy Freddy: Creo... que debemos regresar antes de que algo malo pase...

PlushTrap: ¡Nooooo! (Triste)

SpringTrap: Vamos... debemos regresar... (Agarrando al mini él)

Scarlett: Ufff... menos mal... que ya acabó. (Tranquilizándose)

SEGUNDO GRUPO: Bianca y Gabriela con Chica - Toy Chica

Bianca: Huy, miren, allí hay una casa. (Señalando)

Chica: ¡PIZZA!

Toy Chica: ¡CUPCAKES!

Chica: Pizza... ¬¬

Toy Chica: Cupcakes... :O

Ambas intercambiaron unas miradas agresivas... mientras las guardias quedaban con cara de OMG NO D:

Chica: ¡Ve a hablar con Paredy que es lo mejor que sabes hacer chica cupcake!

Toy Chica: ¿Ah, si? ¡Pues mírate, estás tan gorda que puedes matar a un guardia sentándote encima!

Chica: ¡Ya lo verás! ¡No estoy tan gorda! (Mirando a las dos chicas) ¿Alguna se ofrece para hacer la prueba? :3

Bianca - Gabriela: Nope. :S

Toy Chica: ¡Voy por mis cupcakes! (Sale corriendo hacia la casa)

Chica: ¡No si pido pizza primero! (Va detrás de su versión Toy)

Ambas chicas se miran asustadas... esto no terminará bien...

Cuando llegaron a la casa la golpearon gritando lo que querían... ¡Cupcakes - pizza - cupcakes - pizza - etc!

Como era de esperar, no abrieron la puerta... quizás se habían asustado... un poquito.

Bianca: Mejor regresemos a la pizzeria...

TERCER GRUPO: Mina y Ember con Toy Bonnie- Freddy - The Puppet

Freddy: Oye... Mina... ¿Te gustaría pedir dulces conmigo? :3

Mina: Nope. :/

Freddy: Vaaammmooosss... (Insistiendo)

Mina: No. ¬¬

Ember: ¡Vamos, ve con tu PedoBear! (La empuja hacia el oso)

Mina: ¡E-ember! D:

Freddy: ¡Al fin, gracias amiga! (Mientras abraza por la fuerza a su guardia)

Toy Bonnie: ¿No íbamos a pedir dulces? (Confuso)

Freddy: Ya no... estamos... ocupados. :)

The Puppet: ¡Ya deja a mi fan Nº1! (Acercándose)

La marioneta intenta liberarla, pero Freddy sale corriendo con la chica entre sus brazos... y claro, todos detrás de ellos...

CUARTO GRUPO: Daniel con Foxy - The Mangle - Golden Freddy

Ellos ya habían pasado algunas casas, y habían conseguido una gran recompensa en golosinas...

Foxy: Arrr, que buen botín hemos conseguido. (Satisfecho)

The Mangle: ¡Mira a ese niño! (Señalando, el nombrado usaba un traje de pirata)

Foxy: ¡Al fin! (Va corriendo hacia el niño)

Niño: ¡Foxy el zorro pirata! ¿Qué haces fuera de la pizzeria? (Confuso)

Foxy: Participando en Halloween, creía que era obvio.

Niño: ¡Asombroso! Bueno... nos vemos después Foxy. (Se va)

Golden Freddy; Me hubiera quedado en la pizzeria... esto es muy aburrido...

Daniel: ¡Pero si tu fuiste quien quería salir!

Golden Freddy: ¬¬

QUINTO GRUPO: Aida y Octavio con Bonnie - BB - BG

Aida: Creo que estuvo bien... ¿Verdad?

Octavio: Claro, y fue gracias a que pensaron que BB y BG eran niños disfrazados.

BB: ¡YAY! ¡Sigamos!

Bonnie: Me gustó el paseo. :3

Aida: Ya es suficiente... además que ya es muy tarde...

Cuando estaban volviendo se encontraron con el grupo de Daniel, por lo que regresaron juntos a la pizzeria...

La mayoría ya estaba esperando en la puerta de la entrada... solo faltaban tres individuos... Mina, Freddy y Puppet... los cuales seguían con la misma historia de hace rato... Cuando finalmente llegaron, la marioneta había logrado salvar a su pequeña fan del PedoBear sin solución...

Mina: ¡Gracias Puppet! (Abrazándolo)

The Puppet: Ya estás a salvo... (Calmándola)

Freddy: No es justo... (Cruzando molesto los brazos)

Scarlett: Él nunca lo va a entender... igual que Toy Freddy... ¬¬

Toy Freddy: ¿Me llamaste? :)

Scarlett: NO. :I

Ya estaba amaneciendo por lo que todos entraron en la pizzeria... esperando a que el jefe llegue sin hacer ninguna pregunta sobre la noche... Pero eso no sucedió exactamente...

Jefe: (Entrando como loco) ¡¿Qué pasó mientras yo no estaba?! (Gritando)

Daniel: ¿A qué te refieres? (Ignorando la escena)

Jefe: ¡¿No vieron las noticias en la TV? (Molesto, todos negaron con la cabeza) ¡Unos adolescentes los grabaron para luego subirlos al Internet! Como si ya no tuviéramos problemas con la que hizo Bonnie en DisneyLand y toda esa cosa... ¬¬

Bonnie: No fue mi culpa... ¡Yo insistí que la mascota oficial debía ser un lindo conejo morado en vez de ese aburrido ratón! :(

Scarlett: No empieces...

En ese momento escucharon ruidos provenientes de la entrada... cuando la abrieron vieron a más de 20 niños con sus padres...

Jefe. ¿S-si... qué desean? (Aterrado)

Hombre: ¡Vimos a los animatrónicos en las noticias! ¡Y nos pareció que su idea fue estupenda!

Jefe: ¿Eh? (Confuso)

Mujer: ¡Esa publicidad fue de las mejores que he visto! ¡Animatrónicos participando en Halloween con los niños! ¡Gran idea!

Hombre: Por lo que venimos para comer y ver el espectáculo con sus impresionantes personajes.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin palabras... todo había terminado bien. Pero sin duda, había sido una noche de Halloween poco común...

FIN

* * *

¡Tenía que hacer por lo menos un One-Shot para esta fecha!

No creo volver a hacer otro fanfic sobre FNAF, por lo menos durante un largo tiempo. Digamos que esta fue la despedida. Aunque pronto subiré el último capítulo de mi otra historia "Reglas de supervivencia para una típica pizzeria".

¡Nos vemos en otras historias! :3

Atte rocioam7


End file.
